Archiv/2016/09
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlichen willkommen zur Jubiläumsausgabe der Community-News. Zusammen mit dem Community-Portal und dem AMP feierten wir im September 2016 unseren ersten Geburtstag! Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen: Das war im September so los Jubiläum: Ein Jahr neues Community-Portal! Vor einem Jahr - im September 2015 - wurde das neue Community-Portal „eröffnet“. Zusammen haben die Mitarbeiter mit einigen Benutzern einige neue Projekte ins Leben gerufen. Und ich lehne mich wohl nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich sage, dass es ein voller Erfolg ist (spätestens seit der Übernahme der Community-News durch eine Redaktion )! Teil des überarbeiten Community-Portals ist neben den Community-News das Admin-Mentor-Programm, die „Vorgestellte Wikis“- und „Vorgestellter Wikianer“-Blog-Reihen und die Sprechstunde. Was sagt ihr zum Community-Portal? Erfüllt es noch immer seinen Zweck? Wikia ist nun Fandom powered by Wikia thumb|link=Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Wikia ist jetzt Fandom powered by Wikia|100px Am Montagabend wurde , dass Wikia ab nächster Woche (genauer dem 4. Oktober 2016) „Fandom powered by Wikia“ heißt. Technische Neuerungen *In den Karten können keine Realweltkarten mehr erstellt werden. **Ein automatisches Script wird Einbindungen von Realweltkarten auf Artikelseiten entfernen. *Wir haben das neue MediaWiki-Design für Versionsunterschiede sowie die Spezial:Diff-Funktion übernommen! *Admins können in den Diskussionen Kategorien nun zusammenlegen und entfernen. *Das Einbinden von GameStar-Videos wird nicht länger unterstützt. *Die Darstellung der Farbschema-Auswahl im Theme-Designer und Wiki-Erstellungs-Prozess wird aktualisiert. *Die globale Navigation wurde überarbeitet. *Die Community-Seite wurde überarbeitet. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Aktuelles vom Fandom-Team Als kleine Gegenblog-Veranstaltung zu unseren News, sind auch die Fandom-Mitarbeiter immer dabei, uns über die Themen zu informieren, die sie aktuell beschäftigen. Dazu kam im September Spinelli313 aus ihrer Höhle gekrabbelt und berichtete uns von dem Besuch auf der Gamescom, Julias Trip zurück auf die Schulbank und mysteriösen Vorfällen im Kölner Büro: Aktuelles vom Fandom-Team - September_2016. FFF 2016 - Siegerehrung Nach einem spannenden, vierten Fantasy Food Fight wurde Anfang September, nach einem nervenaufreibenden Monat voller Emotionen, ein Sieger durch ElBooso gekürt. Der Lavakeks aus Pokémon konnte in diesem Jahr den Titel nach Alabastia holen: Fantasy Food Fight 2016 - Siegerehrung. Die neuen Diskussionen Kaum ein Thema sorgte für so viel Gesprächsstoff wie die neuen Diskussionen. In ihrem Blog erläuterte uns Andrea die Vorteile dieser neuen Kommunikationsvariante und beantwortete Fragen: Die neuen Diskussionen. Connichi2016 TRon69-SAO ließ mit seinem Blog zu manches Mangaherz höher schlagen, denn er war gemeinsam mit NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr auf der Connichi 2016 in Kassel, der zweitgrößten Anime und Mangaveranstaltung im deutschsprachigen Raum. Interessante Infos und viele, viele Bilder sowie weitere Blogs findet ihr hier: Connichi 2016 Herbstfilme 2016 - Teil 1 Die filmverrückte Spinelli313 stellte uns in ihrem Blog 5 spätsommerliche Filme vor, die von neu interpretierten Western, vergesslichen Fischen, einem Roadtrip durch Ostdeutschland und vielen anderen Geschichten erzählen: Herbstfilme 2016 - Teil 1. Infoboxen-Gruppen Die Arbeit der Portabilitäts-Pioniere scheint einfach nie zu enden und so gab uns Trollocool einen weiteren Einblick in die tiefen Geheimnisse der Infoboxen und erläuterte in seinem Blog, wie wir zusammenklappbare Elemente erstellen können und wann es sinnvoll ist, Elemente nebeneinander anzuordnen: Portable Infoboxen erstellen - Gruppen. Cybermobbing Andrea übersetzte uns einen Blog ihrer Kollegin Sannse und erläuterte uns damit, wie wir mit Cybermobbing und Belästigungen umgehen sollten und was wir dagegen tun können: Mit Cybermobbing und Belästigungen umgehen. Soundtrack deines Lebens Ich hatte meine Entertainment-Newsteam-Blog-Premiere und habe euch in die kunterbunte Welt der Rhythmen und Melodien entführt. Dabei konntet ihr nicht nur feststellen, wie wichtig Musik für Filme, Serien und Spiele ist, sondern auch euer eigenes Soundtrackwissen in einem Quiz testen. Der Soundtrack deines Lebens. Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Adoption Ein weiterer Monat auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof ist vergangen und es gab Zuwachs: Die Entenfamilie hat fünf kleine Küken zur Welt gebracht. Walli, Ina, Karli und Izzy verbringen fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Wasser und suchen zwischen dem Schilf und den Seerosen nach kleinen Leckerbissen. Nur eins der kleinen Entlein ist sehr traurig, da es nicht schwimmen kann. Sobald Amelie ins Wasser steigt, weiß sie einfach nicht, was sie tun soll und geht langsam unter. Mit ein bisschen zappeln, schafft sie es dann gerade noch rechtzeitig, zurück zum rettenden Ufer. Sie beobachtet ihre badende, fröhliche Familie lieber aus der sicheren Entfernung, mit festem Boden unter ihren kleinen Füßchen. Eines Abends, als der Mond in vollem Gelb am Himmel scheint, setzt sich die kleine Amelie auf einen großen Stein und blickt zu den Sternen und anschließend auf ihr eigenes Spiegelbild im kühlen Nass. „Wieso krieg ich das bloß nicht hin…“, schluchzt das kleine Entlein und ein paar Tränen kullern aus ihren Augen und platschen ins Wasser. Ihr Spiegelbild verzerrt sich und der schwimmende Mond wirkt, als ob er über die kleine Amelie lachen würde. Während sie seufzend auf dem Stein sitzt, hüpft ein Frosch zu ihr auf den Stein und fragt: „Hallo -quak- was hast du denn?“. Amelie hebt einen ihrer Flügel, wischt sich über ihre Äuglein und erzählt dem Frosch von ihrem Problem. Der freundliche Frosch Freddy glaubt, eine Lösung zu kennen und empfiehlt ihr, so wie er, von Blatt zu Blatt zu springen. „Komm mit, es ist ganz leicht“, quakt er und hüpft voraus. Amelie sucht sich ein nahegelegenes Seerosenblatt und springt von ihrem Stein ab. Nach der Landung wackelt es zwar etwas, doch Amelie gefällt es und sie setzt ihre Sprünge fort. Sie bedankt sich bei Freddy für die Idee und nachdem sich die beiden verabschiedet haben, verschwindet Freddy in der Dunkelheit. right|350pxPlötzlich findet sich Amelie mitten im Teich wieder, die sicheren Blätter hinter sich gelassen und nur noch schwarze Leere vor sich. „Ohje“, quietscht Amelie auf. „Was mach ich jetzt nur?“ „Komm, steig auf mich drauf“, sagt der vorbei schwimmende Fridolin. „Ich kann aber nicht schwimmen“ antwortet Amelie. „Ich auch nicht, ich tauche nur“, schwindelt Fridolin. „Am besten du setzt dich auf meinen Rücken und paddelst so schnell du kannst. Mach dich leicht, damit du mir nicht zu schwer wirst und dann werden wir das gemeinsam schon schaffen!“ Amelie hüpft auf Fridolins Rücken und schon nach kurzer Zeit, kommen sie am rettenden Ufer an. „Hui war das toll. Können wir das morgen nochmal machen?“, freut sich Amelie und Fridolin willigt ein. Am nächsten Morgen setzt sich Amelie wieder auf Fridolin und beide flitzen über den Teich. Ihre Eltern und Geschwister schauen lachend zu und freuen sich. Sie springen auch ins Wasser spielen Fangen und paddeln mit Amelie um die Wette. Amelie bemerkt Frosch Freddy zwischen dem Schilf auf dem Stein sitzen und mit Fridolin plaudern und ihr wird plötzlich bewusst, dass sie nichts unter ihren Füßchen hat als Wasser. Sie droht zu versinken, schluckt Wasser und ihr Kopf taucht immer wieder ins Wasser. Da entdeckt sie einen kleinen Wurm vor ihrem Schnabel, schnappt instinktiv danach und richtet sich wieder auf. Sie hat es geschafft, Amelie kann schwimmen. „Danke Freddy und Fridolin für eure Hilfe“, schnattert Amelie über den Teich. Denkt immer daran, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, die richtigen Freunde zu finden, die euch helfen und lieb zu euch sind. Auch bei Fandom gibt es dafür sehr viele Möglichkeiten. Wenn du Bürokrat eines Wikis bist und keine Zeit oder Lust mehr hast, es weiter zu verwalten und zu bearbeiten, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du es zur Adoption freigeben kannst. Dadurch kannst du jemanden finden, der dir hilft, mit einem aktiven Admin deine Arbeit fortzusetzen und so dein Wiki davor zu bewahren, inaktiv zu werden. Dabei gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten, deinem kleinen Entlein zu helfen: Entweder schlüpfst du in die Rolle von Freddy und Fridolin und kümmerst dich um ein Wiki, das bereits auf eine Adoption wartet oder du bewahrst ein Wiki davor, indem du als aktives Mitglied der jeweiligen Community, Admin- oder Bürokratenrechte beantragst und so durch die größeren Benutzerrechte das Wiki aktiv und aktuell hältst. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick September= * 02. September 2016: One Piece:Burning Blood * 07. September 2016: Halo 5 Forge * 07. September 2016: Forza 6 Apex * 13. September 2016: Recore * 15. September 2016: PES 2017 * 20. September 2016: Cossacks 3 * 27. September 2016: Forza Horizon 3 * 29. September 2016: FIFA 2017 |-| Vorschau Oktober= * 07. Oktober 2016: Mafia 3 * 11. Oktober 2016: Rise of Tomb Raider: 20 Year Celebration * 13. Oktober 2016: Shadow Warrior 2 * 18. Oktober 2016: Crazy Machines 3 * 21. Oktober 2016: Civilisation 6 * 21. Oktober 2016: Battlefield 1 * 27. Oktober 2016: Landwirtschafts-Simulator 17 * 28. Oktober 2016: Elder Scrolls Skyrim Special Edition * 28. Oktober 2016: Titanfall 2 Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick September= * 13. September 2016: Gotham Staffel 2 startete auf ProSieben (Gotham-Wiki) * 13. September 2016: Criminal Minds 2. Hälfte der Staffel 11 startete auf Sat.1 (Criminal Minds-Wiki (leider inaktiv) * 15. September 2016: Undateable 1. Staffel startete auf ProSieben * 18. September 2016: Rush Hour Staffel 1 startete auf Sat.1 * 19. September 2016: Elementary 2. Hälfte der Staffel 4 startete auf Sat.1 (Sherlock Holmes-Wiki) * 22. September 2016: Undateable Staffel 2 startete auf ProSieben * 30. September 2016: The Magicians Staffel 1 startete auf Sixx |-| Vorschau Oktober= * 03. Oktober 2016: You´re the Worst Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx * 04. Oktober 2016: The Middle Staffel 6 startet auf ProSieben * 10. Oktober 2016: Secret 6 Lies Staffel 2 startet auf VOX * 12. Oktober 2016: Greys Anatomy Staffel 12 startet auf ProSieben (Greys Anatomy-Wiki) * 13. Oktober 2016: The Vampire Diaries 2. Hälfte der Staffel 7 startet auf Sixx (Vampire Diaries-Wiki) * 15. Oktober 2016: The Walking Dead Staffel 1-6 startet auf RTL2 (Free TV - The Walking Dead (TV)) * 18. Oktober 2016: Shades of Blue Staffel 1 startet auf RTL * 20. Oktober 2016: The Middle Staffel 7 startet auf ProSieben * 24. Oktober 2016: The Walking Dead Staffel 7 startet auf FOX (PayTV - The Walking Dead (TV)) * 26. Oktober 2016: Rizzoli & Isles Staffel 6 startet auf VOX * 31. Oktober 2016: House of Cards Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben MAXX (House of Cards-Wiki) Filme Rückblick September= * 01. September 2016: Kinostart Mein ziemlich kleiner Freund (Moviepedia) * 01. September 2016: Kinostart Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (Moviepedia) * 08. September 2016: Kinostart Männertag (Moviepedia) * 08. September 2016: Kinostart Dragonball Z - Resurrection 'F' (Gokupedia) * 15. September 2016: Kinostart Tschick (Moviepedia) * 15. September 2016: Kinostart SMS für dich * 15. September 2016: Kinostart The Purge: Election Year (Moviepedia) * 22. September 2016: Kinostart Bad Moms * 22. September 2016: Kinostart Snowden (Moviepedia) * 22. September 2016: Kinostart Die glorreichen Sieben (Moviepedia) * 29. September 2016: Kinostart Findet Dori (Disney Wiki) |-| Vorschau Oktober= * 06. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Antboy - Superhelden hoch 3 * 06. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Die Insel der besonderen Kinder (Moviepedia) * 06. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Blair Witch * 13. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Inferno (Moviepedia) * 20. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Bridget Jones' Baby * 20. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Trolls (DreamWorks-Wiki (derzeit leider inaktiv) * 27. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Störche - Abenteuer im Anflug * 27. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Allein gegen die Zeit * 27. Oktober 2016: Kinostart Doctor Strange (Marvel-Wiki) Buch des Monats thumb|180px|left|link=w:c:buecher:IlluminatiIlluminati Leonardo Vetra, ein Kernforscher und katholischer Priester, wird tot in seinem schweizer Labor aufgefunden, ermordet. Auf seiner Brust prangt ein Brandmal: Illuminati. ... Als Experte für Symbolologie und die Illuminati wird der Harvard-Professor Robert Langdon herangezogen, um den Fall aufzuklären. Doch schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass die Sache größer ist als zunächst angenommen. Denn eine große Menge einer neuen hochexplosiven Technologie ... wurde im Vatikan versteckt. Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit beginnt: Langdon und seine Mitstreiter haben nicht einmal 24 Stunden, um die Antimaterie wieder in das Labor zu bringen .... Weiterlesen... • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Wusstest du schon... ? right|130px|link= ...dass du mit einem Spotlight-Antrag dein Wiki noch bekannter machen kannst? Über die Seite Spotlight-Antrag kannst du einen Banner beantragen, der am Ende eines jeden Wikis auf Fandom zu sehen ist. Dafür solltest du dir eine passende Grafik aussuchen und einige Richtlinien erfüllen. Beispielsweise sollte dein Wiki ca. 100 Seiten umfassen, ein ansprechendes Design aufweisen und über eine klare Kategoriestruktur verfügen. Solltest du du weitere Informationen zu der Fandom-eigenen Werbung benötigen, könnte dir ein Blick in die Hilfe:Spotlights weiterhelfen. Geburtstage und Meilensteine Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Wir hoffen, dass euch diese Jubiläums-News Ausgabe gefallen hat und möchten uns an dieser Stelle auch einmal bei euch als Leser bedanken. Vielen lieben Dank für euer bisheriges Feedback und euer Vertrauen. Wie immer gilt: Habt ihr Anmerkungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder einfach nur einen lieben Gruß, den ihr loswerden wollt, dann schreibt es uns in die Kommentare! ----